Little Do You Know
by Dovahkin63
Summary: How can two people who are so different ever find common ground? Rosalie doesn't want to and Bella has to much on her plate to care. When Rosalie finds out just how much Bella has on her shoulders will she help her? Or make things harder? To many secrets are held in this small town and only Death can shed light on things but whose the killer? Is it Supernatural or Human?


**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

The rewrite has begun so bare with me.

.

* * *

.

Rosalie Hale walked into the cafeteria of Forks high school as she did every week day for the past year and two months. With her head held high and on the arm of her best friend Emmett. No one could touch her, not now and not ever again. She had spent a lifetime since that night so many years ago building herself up, making sure no one could destroy her again. The entire student population of Forks knew of the Ice Queen. They knew she didn't talk to anyone and she didn't acknowledge anyone. She kept to herself and her family and her "boyfriend" as they knew Emmett to be. So when she walked into the cafeteria that Monday afternoon she expected nothing less than the usual. That is until she saw a brunette sitting with Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley.

"I'm Angela Weber."

The brunette that had caught Rosalie's attention smiled politely and said softly, "Bella Swan."

"Bella," Rosalie whispered as she slowed her walk and Emmett frowned at her slightly before following her line of sight.

He grinned when he spotted the brunette, his boyish charm eager to meet her. He slipped away from Rosalie before she could stop him and approached the table of girls, including Lauren Mallory. Lauren had made her interest in Emmett known the day they arrived at the small school and Rosalie couldn't stand her.

He grabbed a chair and spun it around next to Bella, facing her. Rosalie couldn't hear what Emmett was saying as she took her seat with her siblings.

"What the hell is he doing?" Edward asked quietly with vampire speed.

Rosalie shook her head, unable to speak. Alice was quiet as she slipped into a vision and suddenly began humming. Emmett stood and held his hand out to the brunette named Bella causing Rosalie to clench her fists on her lap under the table. He was touching someone that was hers and Rosalie didn't like it. Bella was hers. Her mind screamed at her to move.

'_Mine! Mate! Protect! Mate! Claim!'_

She refused to listen. Instead she sat angrily at the table with her siblings as Emmett led Bella out of the cafeteria with everyone in the room staring at them. She proceeded to her classes as the young brunette's face hovered clear as day in her mind. She was definitely gorgeous, the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. She couldn't get Bella out of her mind and she hadn't even met the girl. She also couldn't shake the jealousy that kept creeping up on her when she thought about Emmett walking out of the cafeteria with her, holding her hand.

'_That's my hand to hold.' _She thought as she met up with her siblings after classes ended for the day.

"How can he be so reckless? Rosalie, what has gotten in to him?" Edward snapped as they headed to their cars in the parking lot.

Emmett hadn't been seen since lunch and none of them had Bella in any of their afternoon classes so they didn't know if she was even in school either. Rosalie growled angrily at him as her mind raced with images of the brunette from the cafeteria. Edward froze with his hand on the door handle of his Volvo.

"She's your mate?" His eyes went wide.

Another growl left her mouth as she glared at his gaping mouth. Alice smiled happily while Jasper just grinned, feeling the emotional roller coaster that the girl had elicited in her. Slowly Edward closed his mouth and his eyes slid back into his head.

He chuckled, "Now I know what Emmett is doing?"

Rosalie felt the impending anger coming, "And what would that be brother?"

Edward chuckled, "Making friends with her first so he can figure out how to hook you two up."

Rosalie yanked her car door open a little too hard and slid in before slamming the door shut. She sped out of the parking lot before speeding out of the town and towards the city of Seattle. She needed space, time to think and clear her head.

She couldn't be mated to a human. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Hadn't she been through enough in this cursed life? The way she came into this life should have been the last curse, not being mated to a human of all things possible and there are a lot out there to chose from.

"Why a fucking human?" she asked out loud in the silence of the car.

She didn't stop when she hit Seattle and she didn't answer her phone when it continuously flashed Esme's name either. She turned onto the familiar route towards Alaska deciding to visit their cousins, the Denali's hoping maybe to get some answers from the older woman in the coven. After all, the three of them had been around for over a thousand years.

And yet she still couldn't get the face of Bella Swan out of her mind.

.

.

She parked in the driveway in front of the house later that night and spotted a grinning Esme waiting on the porch for her. She exited the car not in the mood to be around any one. Esme smiled sadly at her as she approached, "Alice told us everything."

"Alice needs to mind her own business." She blurred up to her room and slammed the door.

She listened as the others arrived home from hunting and she could hear Edward say, "I have to leave."

"Why?" Esme gasped.

"Her scent is so intoxicating. I wanted her. I killed her thousands of times in that classroom and everyone else." Anger rolled off of him in waves and she could feel it in her room. "She was sent to be my own personal demon! I could slip into her house and make it quick."

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

Her need to protect her mate flared in her chest as glass broke downstairs and she blurred down the stairs. She slammed into his chest and pinned him against the wall as a snarl ripped from her lips, "You will not go anywhere near her!" His eyes were black and she knew he was in blood lust.

"Enough!"

They both froze and looked over at the door. Carlisle stood in the doorway as he stared both of them down. She growled as she let him go and stepped back. Anger and a need to protect her mate causing her body shake uncontrollably. A grin began to spread across his face as he smiled knowingly at Rosalie.

"I'm happy for you Rosalie but we are family. Why don't you two go hunt for the night and we will talk about this when everyone has calmed down."

Edward shook his head, "If I leave now I'm going to her house."

Rosalie growled angrily, "Not a chance."

Esme said softly, "Why don't you two take a drive. Get out of town for a while to clear your heads."

Edward nodded, "We can go visit the Denali's for a few days."

Rosalie sighed, "Let's get a bag each."

Five minutes later they were on the road and heading to Alaska. She stared out the window as Edward drove and thought about her mate. How could this human cause such a reaction from vampires? Edward is over one hundred years old and she being only slightly over eighty had so much control over the years, she never fathomed a human doing this to them.

Of course she never thought she would find her mate anyway. Yet all it took was one human girl to walk into their lives and upend everything they had built over the years. She was angry but she was also content.

'_Content_?' She frowned at her reflection in the dark window at the thought.

How could she just be content. She had everything she had ever wanted as a human, health, wealth, a family. No, that wasn't what she had really wanted at all. Yes she wanted a family but more than anything she wanted a husband, someone to spend every moment with, every day with. Someone to love her that she could love in return. That was the family she wanted.

When she was attacked by Royce she knew as she took her dying breaths that it would not happen. She knew that she would never find someone to love, never have someone to love her so unconditionally. Her dream was lost that night and even when she awoke to her new life she had never recaptured it.

An image appeared in her mind as she closed her eyes. She turned to the house and someone walked out of the front door. Rosalie could feel the love radiating from the person in front of her as they reached for her. Smooth arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in close.

It was a daydream that she had thousands of times before but the person never had a face. Until now.

She wrapped her arms around the shorter persons neck and felt lips press against her neck in a loving and tender kiss. The person pulled back to smile up at her and Rosalie gasped as Bella's golden eyes stared back at her.

She jerked upright in her seat as Edward stopped in front of the Denali house. He glanced over at her, "You've been quiet."

She shook her head as she stepped out into the bright sunlight glinting off the snow. Tanya Denali stood at five foot five inches and her strawberry blonde hair reached just past her shoulders. She smiled widely at them as they approached the door and hugged them in turn, taking her time with Edward.

She rolled her eyes at Tanya as Kate grinned, "So what's the unexpected pleasure?"

Edward sighed, "Rosalie has found her mate and I want to kill the human."

A growl escaped Rosalie as she glared at him, "Go near her and I will remove your arms, among other things."

Everyone stared wide eyed at her and Carmen was the first to speak, "You have found your mate in a human? Rosalie I'm so very happy for you but why are you here instead of there?"

Edward chuckled, "She's resisting because the girl is human."

Eleazar frowned, "Human you say?"

Edward frowned at him, "You don't think she is?"

He shrugged, "I have not met her but if she is earning such a reaction from more than one vampire I would say not. It is hard to tell until I meet her."

Carmen grinned at Rosalie and she shook her head, "No Carmen."

The older woman with black hair grinned, "Road trip."

"Carmen." Rosalie growled.

Tanya and her sisters laughed as Carmen blurred from the room to pack a bag for her and her husband. Rosalie shoved the feeling of needing to protect her mate away and disappeared out into the surrounding snow covered woods to hunt, ignoring the pull to go back to Forks, to her mate.


End file.
